Warriors-Legends Reborn
by SkyDragonsRoar
Summary: Takes place after The Last Hope. The fist four leaders have been reborn into the respective clans. Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Windkit, and Riverkit have strange memories in their heads, and a prophecy on their shoulders as they try to live normal lives.
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Blackstar- large white tom with jet black forepaws

DEPUTY: Rowenclaw- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud- very small brown tabby tom

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar down his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ferretclaw- gray and cream tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

APPRENTICES (more than six moons, in training to became warriors)

Falconpaw- gray and black tabby she-cat with white paws and under belly

Needlepaw- black and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tansypaw- golden tabby she-cat

Fleckpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver spots

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat (mother of Ferretclaw's kits, Shadowkit - black she-kit with green eyes, Strikekit- dark brown tabby tom with a jagged white stripe down his back and Fuzzykit- gray and cream she-kit with long fuzzy fur that is always in disarray.)

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat (mother of Owlclaw's kits, Marshkit- mottled brown tom, Barkkit- light brown tabby tom, and Birdkit- light brown tabby she-kit)

Pinenose- black she-cat (mother of Starlingwing's kits, Sprucekit- dark brown tabby she-cat, Sweetkit- light gray she-kit with silver stripes and white belly, and paws, and Goldenkit- cream furred she-kit with a gold tabby splash on her forehead.)

Elders

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Whitewater- pure white she-cat blind in one eye

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- gray tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- brown tabby tom

Millie- gray tabby she-cat

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

(apprentice- Darkpaw)

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- black tom with brown underbelly

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice- Lightpaw.)

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat

Mousewisker- gray and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Foxleap- reddish tom

(Apprentice Molepaw)

Icecloud- white she-cat

(apprentice-Seedpaw)

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetel- dark cream she-cat

(apprentice-Cherrypaw)

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes.

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat

(apprentice-Lillypaw)

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- light ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

Lillypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Lightpaw- white she-cat with a black spot on her forehead

Darkpaw- black tom with a white spot on his forehead

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to, Thunderkit fiery orange she-cat with white paws and amber eyes Deepkit, dark grey tom with deep blue eyes, and Starkit, silver she-kit with bright gold eyes and a feathery tail)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ( mother to, Creamkit, cream she-kit with dark brown stripes and red-brown spots, and Firekit, flame colored tom with white paws ears and tail-tip)

Daisy- cream she-cat ( mother to Lightnigkit pale gold tom with black markings like lighting bolts.)

Elders

Purdy- plump tabby with gray mussel.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Kestrelfilght mottled gray tom

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaslefur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with dark feet

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Bolderfall- large pale gray tom

Whiskerfoot- light brown tom

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat (mother of Whiskerfoot's kits, Windkit wiry brown tabby she-kit and Downkit white she-kit with long feathery fur)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Harespring' kits, Shallowkit- light brown tabby she-kit)

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white patch on her forehead (mother of Bolderfall's kits, Swiftkit- small black and white tom, Fleetkit- unusually spotted golden tabby she-kit, Fallkit- white and brown tabby tom with green eyes)

ELDERS:

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Mistystar

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker

MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing, and Willowshine

WARRIORS: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat (mother of Mintfur's kits, Riverkit- silvery-gray she-cat with green eyes, and Stonekit- stone gray tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat (mother of Grasspelt's kits, Melonkit- thick furred dark gray tom, and Pollenkit- white she-kit with black spots)

ELDERS

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_I watched the full moon in the sky from where I sat among the grass, wishing I could fade into the shadows for witch I was named. I was alone of that I am sure for it was midnight and those who were not asleep were at the gathering. Sighing I lay down in the grass and gazed at the sky. Then there was a glint of something that was not a star, and the vague form of a roughly tear- drop shaped item fell from the sky, and stuck, quivering in the ground a few fox lengths away from me. Blinking I got to me feet and padded over to investigate. It was a large scale about one and a half of my tail lengths long, with an elongated tear drop shape and three small prongs at the bottom of the tear shape. It was the color of night shadows, but it reflected silver and purple with a hint of blue. I poked it with my claw and saw that every time it moved the color of it shimmered and shifted. It was beautiful. I thought it looked like the physical manifestation of the idea of shadows themselves. Grabbing it in my teeth I pulled it out of the ground and stashed it among the thick thorns at the edge of camp,arranging them so that the scale was completely obscured by thick thorns. Then I snuck back in the nursery, and curled up on the edge of my nest and went to shut my eyes waiting for sleep_. When I woke up the next morning the first thing on my mind was the previous night's events. I leaped out of my nest and bounced out of the nursery toward where I heard my sister Fuzzykit's voice with Sweetkit fallowing just behind me. "Ooo you are so lucky to get to be apprenticed!" Fuzzykit blinked admiringly at Barkkit. I rolled my eyes. This was to boring. My sardonic mood turned to outraged indignation when I saw soppy look on Fuzzykit's face. My sister was too good for this stuck up tom! It struck me then that I was a little young to be think about toms already. "Come on Barkkit you need to be washed before your apprentice ceremony." At Applefur's call Barkkit sighed dramatically. "I wish we could become apprentices too." Fuzzykit murmured sadly.

"It's okay, you will be in a moon." Barkkit reassured her, stroking her back with his tail, I felt anger surge up. My eyes narrowed to slits, and my lips curled in to a snarl. Leaning close to Barkkit's ear so my words would be heard only be him "Keep your filthy paws off my sister, or you won't have long to regret it!" Snapping my teeth by his ear to cover my reasons for leaning closer to him, I felt a powerful certainty that I could carry out my threat, more certain than ever before. Just for effect I unsheathed I my abnormally long claws, and dug the tips in to the ground. Barkkit bared his teeth but his eyes flicked back and forth giving away how much my words had unsettled him. "That is enough!" Dawnpelt's stern mew made me freeze guiltily. "What is going on here?"

"Barkkit was hitting on Fuzzykit!"

"Shadowkit tried to bite me!"

Our synchronized accusations made Dawnpelt purr.

"It's not funny!" Barkkit and I were once agin synchronized.

"Ugh." Rolling my eyes I stalked toward the nursery nose in the air, tail held high. Pushing though the thorns, I headed for my family's nest. When I reached my family's nest I paused thinking how crammed it was with two kits almost too big for the nursery, let alone one nest. _Haa! I shall have my own nest!_ Fluffing out my long fur to guard against the leaf-bare cold I slid out of my secret exist in the nursery, a small thorn tunnel concealed by an easily rotated thorn screen. I stuck to the shadows at the edge of the thorns surrounding camp, knowing my solid black pelt would help conceal me. I paused by the apprentices den only now wondering how I would get out of camp. The main entrance was too well guarded for me to sneak out and there were no other exists that I knew of. As I was debating this Needlepaw and Tansypaw started to pad towards my hiding place. Tensing, I backed into the dead grass that grew around the apprentices den, hoping it would conceal me, and my paw caught on a root. Just stifling a gasp of shock I stumbled, falling back in to the tall grass. I froze hoping that Needlepaw and Tansypaw didn't notice anything. I peeped out from between the stalks and relaxed when I saw both Needlepaw and Tansypaw walk in to the apprentices den. I turned around to creep away, and then I saw a tunnel, just the right size for me to slip through, and even better, completely concealed by the rustling grass. Feeling satisfied, and triumphant I crouched and started down the tunnel. The weak leaf-bare sun was dappled under the thorns, almost nonexistent, but Shadowclan has the best night vision of all cats in the world, so I wasn't bothered much. After a particularly sharp corner in the gentle curving path, I stopped and gasped at the clearing before me. Long furls of dead-looking bracken curled upward, and twined with the thorny vines of the roof. The ground was covered in a soft-leafed plant with surprisingly long stems, seeing as they were lambs-ear which usually grows close to the ground. _Hmmmm I can use lamb's-ear in my nest to! _I purred at the thought of the soft, fuzzy leaves surrounding my nest. "Ugh, get it together Shadowkit, you'll get the lamb's ear on the way back from the tree-fall place." Shaking my head at my foolishness,it moved on keeping my thoughts focused on the tree-fall place and the moss I would get there. Pinenose's words rang in my head,'_Oh this moss is wonderfully soft, Starlingwing said he got it from the two fallen trees at the Thunderclan border.' "_Yes, rabbit ear moss! That is the place where I will get the softest moss in the territory!" As I breathed these word I felt excitement well up inside of me, and barely felt my paws touch the ground. I raced out of the tunnel, and stood, panting, at the outside of the thorn barrier."Wow." This is my territory, and it is amazing. Tall and strait, pine trees around me reach up for the sky, straight and tall, scoring the sky like giant claws. The ground is thickly carpeted by dead needles and shadows layered over everything giving them a dark, secretive feeling of hidden malice, as though they are hiding something dangerous. Which I suppose they are; Shadowclan. A fierce pride filled me from the ends of my whiskers to the tip of my tail. Shadowclan was the best clan in all the forest, moors, and streams, and I couldn't be happier to call myself a member of it. The clatter of thorns reminded me of why I was there. Darting behind a pine tree, I saw Rowenclaw's patrol. "Alright, let's head for the Thunderclan border." _Yes! I can fallow them and find the fallen trees! _Starclan has been kind to me, and given me a chance to find the moss for my nest. My paws making no noise on the carpet of dead needles I went from pine tree to pine tree stalking the patrol. Once the stopped and stared making a line in an adjacent direction, with the occasional marking, I knew I had gotten the the Thunderclan border. I took my eyes off the patrol to check out the area. On the far side of a barren clearing massive oak trees grew, not as tall as Shadowclan's pines, but thicker. There was dense under growth, brambles, bracken and ferns, all tangled up. _Ugh how can Thunderclan even move in that stuff, let alone hunt or fight? Weird. _Scaning along the clearing I saw an oak on Shadowclan's side that stood over two fallen pine trees. _That must be it! The fallen tree place! Hmmm, I really need to come up with just one name for that place. _AsI snuck toward the trees, there was a moment of panic when the patrol stared heading back in my direction, but I darted over to the oak tree, and crouched beneath a root. I heard paws steps as the patrol passed by and I herd Rowenclaw's command of "All right the border it secure let's go back to camp." With this they padded off in the direction of camp. When I could no longer see them through the pines I leaped out from under the root, and hurried over to the place where the pine trees roots were. There under and on the roots was a lot of soft green moss growing. Plunging my claws into it I ripped up several chunks, enough for my nest. As I was about to pick it up I saw that the was dirt and bits of bark under it. Twisting my paw completely sideways and extending only one claw, I shaved it off on every piece one at a time. When I had finished my claws ached. Sighing, I grabbed the moss in my teeth and the dropped it again at the sight of something in the clearing. It looked like a nest of sorts and unable to resist the temptation of checking it out I headed toward it. It was small, unassuming, but it looked like a bracken nest with a loop on top. Leaning forward tentatively I sniffed it and recoiled wrinkling my nose in disgust. It reeked of Twolegs, and I started to back away, hoping no Twolegs were near by "Get off Thunderclan territory, you filthy Shadowclan fox-heart!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thunderkit paced around the nursery her tail tip flicking in excitement. _Today is the day! I'm going to become an apprentice!_ Thunderkit could explode from all the excitement coursing through her. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." At Bramblestar's call the few cats who weren't already in the clearing slid out of their dens. Thunderkit's mother, Cinderheart, said "Come on, and remember to walk with dignity." Thunderkit, Deepkit and Starkit nodded solemnly. Cinderheart purred, and stepped out of the den. Taking a deep breath, Thunderkit fallowed her. The clan moved aside to let her and her littermates pass, and she cought a glimpse of Cinderheart sitting beside her father, Lionblaze. She fixed her eyes forward on Bramblestar towering above her on the highledge. She stopped just before the highledge's shadow, and looked up at Bramblestar silhouetted against the full moon. "Thunderkit, Deepkit, and Starkit, I have chosen to hold your ceremony at night, to honor the fact that you were born on in the light of the full moon. Thunderkit, step forward." Stepping forward so that she was cast in the highledge's shadow, Thunderkit took a deep breath. "From this moment forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Thunderpaw."_

_"Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw!" The clan cheered her new name._

_"Thunderpaw, you mentor will be Squirrelflight." _Yes! I always wanted Squirrelflight to be my mentor! _ Padding toward Squirrelflight, Thunderpaw felt like she could fly with happiness. Squirrelflight looked down at her warmly. Thunderpaw stretched her head up and touched noses with Squirrelflight, and then sat down beside her. Turning to watch the rest of the ceremony, Thunderpaw was eagerly waiting to see who was going to mentor Starkit, and Deepkit. "Deepkit step forward" Deepkit stepped forward with a confident air "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Deeppaw." _

_"Deeppaw! Deeppaw!" Thunderpaw raised her voice in cheering for her brother._

_" Deeppaw, your mentor shall be Mousewhisker." Deeppaw hopped over to touch noses with his mentor. "Starkit step forward." Eyes wide, Starkit took a tentative step forward. "From this day until you earn your warrior name you shall be know as Starpaw."_

_"Starpaw! Starpaw!" Thunderpaw raised her voice to the sky._

_Starpaw your mentor shall be Hazletail." Starpaw walked calmly over to Hazletail, touching noses with the gray-and-white she-cat. "So what are we gonna do?" Thunderpaw asked Squirrelfight excitedly "Explore the territory, go hunting, practice battle moves?" _

_"Get you a nest, and go to sleep." Squirrelflight mewed tiredly. _

_"Awwww." Thunderpaw was tired, but she wanted to see the territory anyways. _

_"We'll explore the territory tomorrow." _

_"Okay." Feeling much brighter, Thunderpaw skipped over to the apprentice's den. As she was walking toward there something glinting caught her eye. Thunderpaw was curious, so she decide to check it out. Peering into the grass Thunderpaw, saw a scale the color of flames, with hints of yellow, gold and red. _So cool, I'm gonna keep it, and I'm gonna keep it here too _Thunderpaw leaned forward grabbing the scale in her teeth she lay it on it's side, and patted down some grass over it. Then she continued on her way to the apprentice's den, poking her head inside the den she saw that Deeppaw and Starpaw had already gotten nests, and were in them sleeping. "Thunderpaw there is a nest over here for you." Lillypaw had spoken, and was pointing with a claw at neat pile of moss near hers. "Thanks." Thunderpaw mewed gratefully as she padded over to it. "No problem." Curling up in the soft moss, Thunderpaw closed her eyes and went to sleep._

"Come Thunderpaw, up and at'em."

"Wha'?" Thunderpaw blinked sleepily her dream, or memory of the previous night faded.

We're going exploring, or did you forget?" Squirrlefight's mew was gently teasing.

Thunderpaw's drowsiness evaporated like dew. "No I didn't forget! And I'm ready!"

"Good" Squirrelflight sounded pleased, "Because we're going to patrol the Shadowclan border."

"Great!" Thunderpaw hopped up and down from excitement. Fallowing Squirrelflight out of camp, Thunderpaw gasped at the sight of the forest. Dense underbrush covered the forest floor, and the leaf-bare sunlight shone coldly down upon the undergrowth. Thunderpaw saw huge oaks with their branches bare, and trees the flaky silvery bark. "Whoa."

"Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it"

"Yes, it is."

Thunderpaw's attention drifted from the conversation, to the forest around her.

"Okay let's keep going, then shall we?" Squrillelflight's question snapped Thunderpaw back to the present. "Ok, let's go!" They padded though the forest, but Thunderpaw hardly noticed were they were going. All around her was the most amazing place in the world, and she was startled when Squirrelflight said "Ok, this is the Shadowclan border." Thunderpaw saw a clearing, and on the other side was a pine forest. She was examining the pine trees when something caught her eye. There was a black she-cat in the middle of the clearing and she smelled strongly of both milk, and the sour smells cat-smells that were wafting from the pine trees. "Squirrelflight look, is that a Shadowclan cat?"

Squirrelflight stiffened when she caught the she-cat's sent. "Yes, she is a Shadowclan cat, and she's on Thunderclan territory!" Thunderpaw narrowed her eyes. That cat was trespassing! Impulsively, Thunderpaw jumped out from the undergrowth and raced toward the she-cat "Get off Thunderclan territory, you filthy Shadowclan fox-heart!" Thunderpaw exploded from the undergrowth and charged at the she-cat. Satisfaction filled Thunderpaw when she saw the she-cat's eyes widen, but then they narrowed cunningly, and Thunderpaw felt a slight twinge of apprehension. _What is she up to?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Windpaw trembled with excitement as Onestar declared her mentor. "Windpaw, your mentor will be Swallowtail." Windpaw strolled over to her new mentor trying to be mature. She touched noses with Swallowtail. "Now Windclan will depart for the gathering." Onestar announced. "Windpaw get some sleep." Swallowtail's order was one even headstrong Windpaw obeyed easily, for she was very sleepy. On her way to the apprentices' den she saw a silver glint in the heather around the camp_. _She decide to check it out. Pushing her nose into the heather Windpaw saw a silvery colored scale, stuck into the ground. It was very pretty, and Windpaw decided to keep it. Grabbing the scale in her teeth, Windpaw yanked it out of the ground, and lay it on it's side under the heather. Pulling her head out of the heather Windpaw nodded with satisfaction, and headed back toward the apprentices' den. When Windpaw walked into the apprentices den she curled up into the nest she had made earlier and fell asleep._

_Stupid dream of last night._ Windpaw though grumpily as she blinked away her dream. Stretching lazily, Windpaw was wondered if it was worth the effort of getting out of her nest when Swallowtail called "Come on Windpaw, we're patrolling the borders, and hurry, 'cause I'm kinda impatient." Grumbling Windpaw climbed out the apprentices den the silver glint catch her eye again. Making a face at it she padded after Swallowtail, who was headed toward the entrance to camp. Windpaw was not going to admit it but she was excited to explore the territory. "Ok, we'll start with the Shadowclan border." Swallowtail said decisively, turning her paws in a south-easterly direction. "Ok. Don't care." Windpaw said with an air of unconcern. Padding lazily after her mentor Windpaw could see Onestar's logic in choosing Swallowtail as her mentor. Windpaw was a notoriously lazy young she-cat, and the elders often commented, calling her an elder in a young body, and Swallowtail was a brisk, no nonsense she-cat, who hated to be kept waiting, and got things done quickly. Onestar's wanted her to 'cure' Windpaw's laziness. _Good luck with that _Windpaw thought with a smirk, for she was as headstrong as she was lazy, and didn't like taking orders. Glancing at Swallowtail, who was conversing with Downpaw's mentor, Gorsetail, her brother. Windpaw walked up to the end of the conversation; "Please hurry, you know I hate to be kept waiting."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what we gonna do with our sibling mentor-apprentice duo?" Windpaw's comment was rewarded with a 'seriously?' look. "Where do you come up with these things Windpaw?"

"Dunno."

"Uhh." Rolling her eyes Swallowtail shifted from paw to paw. _This is a drag_ Windpaw thought sardonically _I'm so board I want to imitate Swallowtail _at this moment Windpaw's hyperactive sister, Downpaw, came racing across the clearing with Gorsetail trailing behind her. Windpaw was the exact opposite of her sister, who was always bouncing off the walls. "We're gonna go see the territory, we're gonna go see the territory, we're gonna go see the territory, I'm so excited!" Downpaw sang as she bounced around. Windpaw muttered some curses at her foolish little sister. "Hehem, language please." Swallowtail said crisply. Windpaw glared at her, and the cursed at her. Windpaw was rewarded with a claw jab to the ear, for her words. "Ok let's go" said Swallowtail. Everyone nodded. "We're patrolling the entire territory." Swallowtail continued. Let's go."

"Ok."

**A\N:**** Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I'm not very patient **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Riverpaw lapped the cool stream water just outside the Riverclan camp. Blinking her eyes Riverpaw noticed on the stream bed there was a shiny object. Intrigued Riverpaw thrust her mussel into the water and grabbed the object with her teeth. Pulling her head from the water Riverpaw saw that the object was a scale with varying shades of blue with hints of green,that sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight. _So cool!_ Riverpaw was very pleased, as she had just been made apprentice to Duskfur, a cat she had alway respected, and now she had found this beautiful scale too! Riverpaw decided she would hide the scale in the thick rushes on the other side of the stream. Hopping easily of the stream Riverpaw tucked the scales under the rush fronds and hopped back toward camp and her new nest in the apprentices's den.  
What kinda dream was that?_ Riverpaw pondered when she woke up. _That all happened last night. I wonder why I had that dream._ _Probably cause o' that scale I found!_

Stretching Riverpaw crawled out of her nest and yawed, stretching. "All right Riverpaw, get up! We're going on a tour of the territory." Riverpaw's mentor Mintfur said sharply.

"Do I have to?" Riverpaw said annoyed at Mintfur's tone.

"Yes." Came the flat reply.

"Fine fine I'm coming!"

"Hurry up." Mintfur ordered crisply.

"Fine." Riverpaw humped for having to get up so early. "Let's get going. We will be training with Stonepaw and Grasspelt." Mintfur said, in a voice that said he would be taing no nonsense.

"Ok." Riverpaw heard rustling behind her, and turning to look she saw Stonepaw, her brother, padding out of the apprentices' den yawning and blinking like an owl. "We're gonna go explore the territory together!" Riverpaw said excitedly.

"What? Oh, that's cool," Stonepaw broke off as a yawn split his jaws,"so when we goin'?"

"Now." Said Grasspelt walking up to them. "We'll star with the Windclan border and work our way around, until we get back here." He continued.

"Ok, let's go!" Riverpaw said jumping up with excitement.

"Yes, we shouldn't waste any more time doodling around like lumps." Mintfur said pointedly.

"Yeah, we'll get going, just- "Grasspelt broke off as Melonkit, and Pollenkit came sprinting towards them squealing."Yay!" Pollenkit cried outdistancing she began to leave here plump brother in the dust, "I am so faster than you!" She taunted over her shoulder.

"Weeeeeeee you won't win this time!" Melonkit cried as he raced past.

"Ok then let's head out." Said Mintfur as if nothing had happened.

"Uh ok." Riverpaw said in an unsure tone. Padding briskly Mintfur led the group across the camp.

Grasspelt sighed and said wearily, "Let's just go." Mintfur nodded sharply, and Riverpaw and Stonepaw bowed their heads. Riverpaw was half asleep, which resulted in her walking in to the reeds around the camp. "Riverpaw pay attention." Mintfur said with exasperation in his voice. "Sorry." Riverpaw backtracked slightly and rejoined the group headed out of the reed tunnel. "Nice." Stonepaw said with a purr.

"Stuff it, mouse-brain." Riverpaw returned irritated.

"Stop chattering like kits."

"Yes Mintfur."


	6. Chapter 6

_What the-? _An orange she-cat was hurtling at me, amber eyes furious. I blinked in shock, then narrowed my eyes with what I hoped was a cunning expression on my face. All this... knowledge was streaming through my head. I got the strangest feeling I had fought this cat before._In another life... _whispered a small voice in my head. _Seriously, another life?_ Anyways, I knew how to beat her. _Hmm, strong, but slower, inexperienced, but powerful, the way is to use her strength against her. _I realized I had no place to call her inexperienced, because she, at least, was an apprentice, and I was a kit out of camp illicitly. _Dodge!_ I leaped out of the way in the nick of time. I heard the thump as the she-cats paws hit the place where I had been a moment ago. _Get behind her._ Twisting in the air I landed silently behind the she-cat and raked my claws across her haunches, the jumped aside again as she spun around this time I attacked her flank and ripped out a chunk of ginger fur. When the she-cat spun toward me, I leaped strait up, knowing it would look like I had vanished into thin air. Spinning, I landed on the she-cat's back and stated shredding her. She yowled in pain, and stared to flea for her territory. I leaped off her back and landed lightly in then middle of the cleaning, panting slightly. I looked up in time to see the she-cat's tail vanishing into the undergrowth. Snorting with contempt, I headed back under the shade of the pine trees, picked up my moss headed back toward camp.

Once I reached the thorn screen I slid back through the the exit of the secret tunnel and padded as quickly as I could down the tunnel, pausing at the lambs ear clearing I rolled the the fuzzy leaves to erase the sent of the Thunderclan she-cat's blood, and the forest. Confident I had covered my tracks, I slipped back into camp, and headed for the little pool I had discovered a quarter moon ago. I flitted around the edge of the camp and when I reached my pool, I set the moss down a cat-length away so I wouldn't get wet then I washed my paws in the shallow water to completely eradicate the Thunderclan sent for my paws. Satisfied, I picked up the moss and crept toward the nursery. Reaching the back entrance of the nursery I nosed my way inside. An angry looking Pinenose was sitting in her nest tail twitching. She glanced at me when I slipped in and said "Oh hi Shadowkit."

"Hi Pinenose, why do you look so annoyed?" I couldn't help but be curious, and nose my way into trouble, but this time it wasn't too bad. "Oh, Robinkit, and Sprucekit were nosing around the leader's den and Blackstar caught them." _Pinenose's anger probably comes from embarrassment _I realized _ahh well that's logical_ I piled my moss, which I had set down so I could speak, in the corner on the nursery I planned on making my nest in, Pinenose glanced at me questioningly, but before she could ask the came a yowl from outside, "Sprucekit, you little welp, get back here!" And Pinenose was instantly distracted, hurrying out of the nursery muttering "Oh what have he done now?" Relived to have escaped questioning, I fallowed Pinenose out to fetch bracken for the lining of my nest. I decided I need not hide anymore, so I just strolled across the hallow towards the apprentices' den. Just before I reached the grass Blackstar's voice rang out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" _Ohh that's right, I forgot._ I turned around a rushed back toward the nursery. Nosing inside, I made my way over to Birdkit, Barkkit's sister, and my best friend. When I reached her, I held up my forepaw, and she batted it with her's, a greeting we had come up with three moons prior. "So excited! I can't wait to become and apprentice!"

"I know, it'll be so cool! I can't wait 'till it's my turn." I was very happy for my friend, and Bridkit was tapping her paw with unreleased tension. "I'm gonna go out and join the meeting, congrats and good luck." Walking though the thorn tunnel I went and joined Dawnpelt and Fuzzykit. A few seconds after I sat down beside my sister Blackstar announced,"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" At Blackstar's call Barkkit pranced out of the nursery fallowed by Birdkit, Strikekit, and Marshkit. Birdkit stepped forward eagerly but Barkkit shoved ahead of her. I gritted my teeth in anger and disgust at four of them walked down the path that had opened up before them as the clan parted to let them though. Barkkit was in front increasing his pace every time one of his siblings tried to level with him. _That arrogant little piece of fox-dung! _I thought vehemently. The four stopped at the shadow of the High Rock. "Birdkit step forward." I couldn't, nor did I want to suppress the twinge of satisfaction as Barkkit, was for once, _not_ at the front. "Birdkit from this moment foreward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. Crowfrost, you will be Birdpaw's mentor, you are an exceptional warrior, and I know you will pass your skills on to your apprentice." At this Birdpaw's excitement seemed to bubble over and she hopped over to touch noses with Crowfrost, who looked pleased to have an apprentice. Blackstar continued, "Barkkit step forward," as I tried to inconspicuously sneak over to Birdpaw. Darting up behind her, I poked her with my tail saying, "Congrats, Bird_paw_." I stifled a purr as Birdpaw jumped in shock at my rather sudden appearance. "Thanks, and in the future, please don't sneak up on me that!" My only answer was a snort. Our conversation died out as me both refocused on the ceremony to hear Blackstar say. "Marshkit step forward." Glancing around I saw Barkki- I mean Bark_paw_ standing beside Tigerheart. Re-focusing on Blackstar I awaited the announcement of Mashpaw's mentor "Toadfoot, you are a good warrior, and survived the great journey, I trust you to pass on these skills to Marshpaw."

"I will Blackstar." Toadfoot's reply was firm and confident. Mashpaw scampered over to touch noses with his new mentor. "Birdpaw, Barkpaw, Marshpaw!" The clan cheered the names of the new apprentices and I raised my voice to join theirs "Birdpaw, Barkpaw, Marshpaw!" Beside me Birdpaw swelled with pride each time her name was cheered. When the yowls finally quieted down Blackstar, raised his voice again, "This clan meeting is over! Return to your duties!" And with that he leaped down from the highrock, and the clan began dispersing. "Come Birdpaw, we are going to explore the territory." Crowfrost said looking down at the small she-cat.

"OK!" Birdpaw bounced excitedly. Mentally purring at her kit like behavior I padded away, back toward my mother and sister, daydream of the time when it would be my turn to become an apprentice and serve my clan. I couldn't wait.


End file.
